Taking Care of You
by HTTYD Frozen Forever
Summary: Christopher breaks his foot. As such, it's up to Pooh and the others to care for him while he heals.
1. Chapter 1

**This**** takes place after "Winnie the Pooh" movie in 2011.**

* * *

It had started out as a warm, sunny day in the Hundred Acre Wood, which was odd for the time of the year. Pooh and Christopher Robin were playing hide and seek and having a great time, but it all changed very quickly.

Christopher was looking for Pooh by the river when his foot got stuck in a root, causing his leg to twist and break before he fell into the river.

"Ah! Christopher screamed in a mixture of pain and terror as he got swept down stream by the strong current, barely gripping at the bridge, "Someone! Help!

Pooh, who heard Christopher's screams bolted from his hiding place in the bushes nearby and reached out for Christopher's free hand, "Take my hand, Christopher!"

"I'm trying!" Christopher reached as far as he could and linked hands with Pooh.

Fortunately, Kanga, Roo, Tigger and Rabbit were close by and saw the commotion, before joining Pooh in pulling Christopher from the river.

"Are you alright, Christopher?" Kanga took him to a nearby tree to rest against.

"No," Christopher weeped softly as he panted, "I think my leg is broken.

Kanga quickly examined the wound and concluded it was broken before taking two straight sticks and untying Christopher's already loosened tie and went to work on fashioning a splint. Christopher screamed in pain as the splint pressed the bone back together, but was relieved when it was over.

"Thank you, Kanga," Christopher weakly smiled at her as she helped him to stand. Rabbit had found a mattress and tied ropes to it so they could get Christopher to his home.

After some time, they finally got Christopher home and called him a doctor to properly get treated.

After some waiting, the doctor left and Christopher had a cast on his leg, not really the best way to start off your vacation, thankfully his clothes were now dry, save for the tie and shoes, and he was wrapped in a blanket in bed, being nursed with chicken noodle soup from Kanga.

"Are you any better, Christopher?" pooh crawled onto the bed and hugged him around his lanky frame.

"I'll be fine, Pooh," Christopher smiled weakly.

"Would some honey make you feel better?" Pooh licked his lips.

Christopher chuckled, "Silly old bear," and planted a kiss on Poohs forehead before falling asleep after a few minutes. Pooh and the others remained there, sleeping either on the bed, carpet or the cushioned windowsill. And Pooh remained cuddled in Christopher's arms.

* * *

**More to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

**According to the Disney Wiki, Christopher Robin Was born in the fall of 1978, so I know it isn't really present in Winnie the Pooh, but I will be adding TVs and radios.**

* * *

The next morning, Christopher awoke to the scent of bacon, sausage and eggs coming from his kitchen. He looked about and noticed Kanga and Rabbit were not present and Kanga's unmistakeable humming came from the kitchen, making him smile. Kanga had always been like a mother to him and now, even with a broken leg, she was still their for him.

"Morning, Christopher." Kanga came in with a tray of food, followed by Rabbit, who was handling another tray with several cups and bowls on it.

"Morning, Kanga," Christopher replied, "Morning Rabbit."

"Morning to you too," Rabbit ruffled Christopher's hair lightly after placing the tray down, "I took the liberty of putting a pillow under your broken leg."

"Thanks Rabbit," Christopher smiled, "You two always know what to do."

Kanga and Rabbit nodded appreciatively and it was then that Christopher felt himself shiver.

"Here, sweety," Kanga pulled out Christopher's yellow turtle neck and helped him to remove his uniform and pull on the turtleneck instead, "Better?"

"Yeah," Christopher replied, "I feel nice and warm now."

"Good," Kanga kissed his cheek, "After yesterday's incident, we don't want you catching a cold too."

"There was a blizzard last night," Rabbit added, "We feared the cold might get in and give you a cold too."

At this, Rabbit moved the curtains to reveal the window was blocked by snow.

"Oh my," Christopher gasped. "Is their any way to get out?"

"Yes," Kanga replied, "The upstairs window allows us to get in and out should we need to."

"Thank goodness," Christopher sighed as Kanga rested him back down and fed him, causing him to blush in slight embarrassment.

As Kanga fed him, the other animals awoke.

"Good morning, Cristopher," everyone greeted.

"Morning," He happily replied.

"How are you this morning, Christopher?

"I'm fine, Pooh," Christopher hugged him, "My leg feels a bit better today."

"That's excellent," Pooh hugged his old friend, "Soon we can play again."

"Exactly," Christopher replied

* * *

Later, following breakfast, Christopher just sat in his bed, quite bored as he was unable to stand, let alone play.

"Is there something wrong, Christopher?" Pooh crawled onto the bed and tugged the sleeve of Christopher's turtle neck.

"Yeah, I'm fine Pooh," Christopher patted his friend's head, "I'm just bored."

"Excuse me?" pooh looked confused, but what is this "bored" you speak of?"

Christopher chuckled lightly.

"Being bored is when you have nothing to do," Christopher informed Pooh, "Like, when it's too rainy to do anything and you just sit around, doing nothing."

"Well, you don't have to worry much more," Rabbit smiled, "We can watch the TV."

At this, Rabbit flicked on the TV to a cartoon on an animated mouse. Christopher smiled at Rabbit and thanked him for bringing him some form of entertainment.

As Christopher Robin chuckled at the characters on the TV, Pooh looked confused at the magic box.

"What's this?" pooh asked.

"It's called a television," Christopher replied, "It's a way to entertain people, especially when you can't go outside."

"Ah, I see," Pooh sat beside Christopher and watched the show, finding it quite entertaining, "Who is the mouse?"

"His name is Mickey," Christopher replied. And for the rest of the day, they enjoyed the adventures of Multiple TV icons before Kanga called them to dinner.

As Kanga helped Christopher onto his feet to limp to the dinner table, he smiled at how everyone was being so helpful to him.

"Thank you everyone," Christopher eased into his seat, "I couldn't ask for better friends than you."

At this, the animals gathered around Christopher and gave him a group hug. Christopher chuckled and embraced them all back, happy that they were always there for him.


End file.
